


Not a Competition

by 10MonthDay (AwwKeyboardNo)



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Drabble, F/M, JindyWeek2017, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwKeyboardNo/pseuds/10MonthDay
Summary: Jindy Week, Day 1: Competitions.





	Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles you guys.
> 
> posted on tumblr under 10monthsandoneday

“You know, it took us long enough to get together,” Cindy sighed, flopping down on Jimmy’s living room couch. Said boyfriend gave Cindy a fond smile and moved to make room for her.

The two preteens were at Jimmy’s house. Supposedly, it was to do homework together, but they’d both already finished. The visit was largely an excuse for a house date. 

“We weren’t ready to acknowledge our feelings for each other,” Jimmy said, grabbing one of her hands to hold. Cindy smiled at him. 

“Yeah, well, maybe  _ you  _ weren’t ready, but I pretty much was. If you’d hinted at feelings earlier in the year, I would’ve probably snapped you up.”

Jimmy laughed, cheeks pinking slightly. “So, what you’re saying is, you liked me first.”

Cindy opened to her mouth to immediately dispute this  _ ridiculous _ claim, but closed it again. It opened and closed several times before she was finally able to get words out. “I didn’t say that!”

“No, but there was an  _ implication _ .” There was just the slightest hint of smugness to his tone--one Cindy had heard countless times--usually when the two of them were competing against each other. 

If  _ that’s  _ how he wanted to play it. “W-well, we’ll see about. When did  _ you  _ get your crush on me?”

“Um.” 

The smug tone was gone. Just the way Cindy prefered it. Still, she  _ did  _ want an answer. “Oh come  _ on _ Jimmy, just tell me!”

Jimmy’s face was a pleasant shade of red now, but there was the barest hint of a sweet smile on his lips. She kind of wanted to kiss him--might have given up on the whole thing, had Jimmy not spoken just then. 

“Well….most probably, the first stirrings of my crush on you appeared when you….comforted me on the Yolkian planet. It was the first time you were nice to me and when I needed the most and I just--” He gave a breathy little sigh, turning to gaze at her slightly. After a moment, he caught himself and coughed, turning redder. “A-anyway, I later decided to ignore those feelings. I thought they were probably a fluke….I, of course, was incorrect in that assumption….”

The pleased smile Cindy gave him was about 80% having to do with this somewhat sweet confession, and 20% over hearing Jimmy say ‘I’ and ‘was incorrect’ in the same sentence. It was always very pleasing to hear. She was pulled from these happy musing when Jimmy spoke again. 

“What about you?”

Ah. Yeah.  _ That _ . 

Cindy’s own face went hot with a blush. And she muttered the words under her breath. 

“....”

Jimmy cocked his head. “What was that, Cindy? I couldn’t hear you.”

Cindy spoke in a slightly louder mumble. “....ot….ere….”

“Huh?”

And, not wanting to be forced to say it for a fourth time, CIndy burst out with it. “Pretty much since you got here, alright?! I’ve had a crush on you since you moved here!”

“Oh.”  


The couple sat in blushing silence for a moment. Finally, CIndy spoke quietly, embarrassment making her spit out her words. 

“What, no gloating?”

Jimmy gave her a strange look, squeezing her hand in comfort. “Cindy, this wasn’t meant to be a competition.”

“What? But, I thought….?”

Jimmy gave her a charming grin to try and counteract the embarrassed frown that was beginning to form on Cindy’s face. “I mean, if you wanna give me a  _ kiss  _ as a prize, then I guess we  _ could  _ call this a competition.” His smug look came back, though it was cheerfully playful. “Or, I mean, you could finally admit, once and for all that I’m the bett---- _ Mmm?! _ ”

Cindy pulled back from the abrupt kiss she’d given him to do her own smug grin. “I may have lost, but I’ve got a way to shut you up now.”

Jimmy shook away his dumbfounded look and gave Cindy a sly smile. “If I remember correctly, when  _ I  _ kissed  _ you _ , I stopped you dead in your tracks.”

Cindy’s eyes narrowed. “I bet I can make you shut down through kissing better than you could to me.”  


“Oh, it’s  _ on _ , Vortex. Prepare to be dazed and confused.”


End file.
